


The Last Promise

by bottomchanyeol, kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, a/b/o dynamics, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Chanyeol was withering and Baekhyun simply knew what he needed to do to keep him safe.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t butcher this prompt. O(--(

Baekhyun slid off his laptop bag from his shoulders. He’d just come home from a drinking party that was arranged by the staff, welcoming a new teacher aboard. Though he’d promised to come home early, the male knew that yet again in the same week that he gave his word for the same thing; he has failed for the umpteenth time, he fucked up. _Again._

  
There was a frown marring his forehead as he took in the silence that greeted him home. Usually the scene was far from this gloomy setup; usually, there would be sounds of a pair of feet scurrying, frying pans clinking from under the cabinets of the sink—there would be a groan emitted from that sole person that makes the noise, grumbling about how he couldn’t find the non-stick pan that they bought from E-mart last June—there were none of those and it had the short Alpha furrowing his eyebrows as he attempted to assess the situation. He wasn’t one to be surprised this way, because surprises came in the form of a tall slender Omega, his pair of almond-shaped eyes, velvety irises like melted chocolate, finding his own even before he announced that he was home.

  
Baekhyun wasn’t used to not being greeted by the tight hugs of his fiancé for whence he arrived home.

  
The young Alpha always knew the reason whenever this happened.

 

So without any more to spare, Baekhvun was rushing from the entrance way, kicking his leather shoes off without caring where they fell—he sped-walked towards their bedroom, half-ran towards the door as he felt a clawing sensation emerge at the centre of his chest, the close proximity of the male finally making its hidden emotions seep into his veins, into his system and Baekhyun almost heard his wolf whine knowing how this has been straining them further into their relationship.

 

The brunet gulped heavily and bit on his lower lip before he inhaled a portion of life back into him; Chanyeol was in pain.

  
Padding his palm over the door that separated him from his fiancé, Baekhyun felt a prick at his heart as he let the door swing open.  
It was dark, just like the living room; gloomy, exactly like what he came home to. Baekhyun’s heart sank at the visible silhouette that was hunched at the centre of their bed, hidden under thick layers of blankets and surrounded by an excessive amount of pillows; the young Alpha allowed himself a small breath as he began undoing his cuffs. He could hear the male there breathing evenly, guessing that the Omega had fallen asleep.

  
When Baekhyun finally gets out of his white dress shirt, only then did he turn on the lamp on his side of the bed, he tapped it with a finger twice so that its lighting grew dimmer. The brunet Alpha finally _finally_ pulled the covers off of the male, and there, in all his post-sobbing glory is his beloved Omega, his bandaged fingers hiding his beautiful face, his eyelids shut tight as they shield him away from the harsh reality of their so-called relationship.

  
Baekhyun eyed his beloved fiancé, a bubble of pity attempting to leave him in the form of calling out for his name—yet he doesn’t—instead, Baekhyun bit on his tongue, shattering that specific word to pieces, choosing to lean in instead to kiss the dried track of tears just under his precious Omega’s eyes. The Alpha swallowed thickly, pursed his lips back and peeked out a tongue, tasting the salty left over of the bead before he quietly joined the sleeping male in bed.

  
_Just a little more,_ Baekhyun chanted in his head.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been born almost the same day—just that they gapped four years is all.

 

The moment Baekhyun had been born into their pack; he’d shown early signs of being Alpha, t’was joyous news to any family back in the 1990s.

 

 

Packs were still a thing way back then, people still had hearts and the spirit of love still lived in everyone’s sleeves, peeking and ready to give.

  
Exactly 4 years and 3 days later, Chanyeol had been born with a mark on his ring and middle fingers. They’d appeared as though they were burn marks when they were younger but as they grew up, the mark took its shape, into a blasted-looking symbol that resembled a spark—and believe it when they say that it happened during a blue moon, when the moon had been in its highest yet dimmest, they knew that mother nature wasn’t kidding when she chose that moment to reveal it to them—with both Baekhyun and Chanyeol left in the shredded pile of bear fur, when Baekhyun held the Omega innocently in his arms, admiring the bundled up infant with his wide eyes and pouty lips.

  
It almost caused a frenzy that when they found out that the mark had found its pair in the form of the mysteriously blasted-shaped mole on the young Alpha’s thumb, all hell broke loose as not only did it spark a controversy but with it came, the unspoken sprout of greed and failed attempts of fellow pack mates trying to take either one of them.

 

Apparently, they considered these signs as a coming of success, in all aspect of one’s life and in that sense; luck came in the form of two boys that were destined to be together. They were the start of a new age, a new lineage. It meant an off-spring into the pack, a new generation to fill the void of having no breeding couple.

 

 

A lot of things happened following those events. History happened; when news spread that a non-breeding Alpha male had impregnated a human female, tons of packs began to break away, different packs losing one member after another as they began roaming the human side of their world. It’s how the Alphas, Betas and Omegas have begun filling the streets. Gone was the human race, replaced by their bloodline— heightened senses and differentiated physiques.

 

All of a sudden, nobody needed a breeding couple in their packs; all of a sudden, nobody wanted to know if their child will ever be born with that blasted mark that only meant success—they all yearned for their own success. They all wanted it to happen.

 

It was too fast of a change and quickly everyone in the wild had come out to join those that lived in the cities.

 

Baekhyun’s family were one of the very few that made the first move—along with other Alpha families that followed their decision.

 

Being first always meant simply being first: First with development, first with change and first with success.

 

It marked history then, it balanced the classes, as what many of them wanted to make people think.

 

A balance.

 

A balance that ruined what Baekhyun could have had way before the system made its finality.

 

 

It became a _balance_ where Alphas held the symbol of wealth, while Betas held the middle-class symbol. It was an agonizing mark of history then, when they realized that moving to the city merely meant a more solid wall for a house, an assurance of an heir without having to try over and over again all because they weren’t branded by nature and a very much comfortable way of living. It was merely a transition to convenience and even though Baekhyun’s family understood how unfair it was, they had to conform to this system. Though there’d been the deterioration of territorialism amongst Alphas, the years have only grown even more ambitious men, spiteful humans and a greedier generation.

 

Baekhyun grew up seeing everything unfold; he grew up amid the transition of it all, which justified why he loathes it. He loathes the system, what his fellowmen have become. If asked, he’d be very truthful about this but nobody did, so Baekhyun needed not open his mouth.

 

He was willing to wear the mask and play his part for a few more months. Just until Chanyeol graduates.

 

And when he does, he’s going to chase after every living scum that looked down on his mate.

 

Maybe having all of his riches was an advantage after all.

 

. . .

 

It was a coincidence when it all happened.

 

Baekhyun had just started his job as a teacher in the University in the next city; after the floods swallowed the small school and the small town where he used to work at 4 hours away from home, he’d decided that it was time to move onto something challenging.

 

He was 22 when he walked into that campus. He was 22 when he walked into that specific classroom, all smiles with his practiced crinkling of the eyes. He never expected that that would be the same exact place where he’d find his long lost mate; his long lost betrothed, the one he had to leave because he was barely even able to say a coherent word to point that out and as much as he tried to deny the term—it was where he met the person decided for him by Fate.

 

For the few times that Baekhyun had a run-into of the same name in his years as a teacher, there was somehow a small flicker of hope that stayed with him when his eyes zeroed in on said male’s name.

 

He was doing a roll-call for attendance on his 5th day when he finally had the chance; finally left alone by the previous advisor of the class who he’d be replacing.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” the name was sweet in his tongue, making something in him turn as he noticed a tall figure flinch despite being hidden at the farthest right of the classroom; the tall figure there seated beside no one but the wall which he’s beginning to blend into. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled at the sight of him. He was yet to actually converse with the student but the moment their eyes met, Baekhyun knew- his wolf knew- that they found _mate_.

 

 

It wasn’t exactly like the teenage chick-flick movies. Despite what Baekhyun had wished was the way he knew the Omega who had threateningly good looks beneath his black-rimmed glasses and overgrown bangs; Chanyeol was a very hard to come by type of student.

He was there during classes but come free hours and break times, the Omega was nowhere to be found; what was more was that Baekhyun realized that his students acted like the male wasn’t even part of the class.

 

He thought it was a phase in the beginning but when he’d finally managed to get the tall boy to be alone with him after requesting for his assistance in his office, Baekhyun found out through the side glances and scoffs of his classmates that he wasn’t very much welcomed in any available clique. Baekhyun caught on quickly, and this fact made something in him boil, his wolf impatient and growing angry by the minute before he found control again.

 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t so interested in knowing him at all- during the first few times that he’d approached the younger male, he’d simply follow Baekhyun’s requests because he had to. Because he’s a student and Baekhyun was a teacher. Despite not having to state the obviousness of their classes, it still showed by the way Chanyeol’s soft features would reduce to a lonely one, his aura emitting the language that said he didn’t ask for the Alpha male to approach him at all.

 

But things were- _despite how they changed overtime; despite how much they_ _’ve grown to be strangers to one another_ \- still fated because pretty soon it was Chanyeol who was shyly approaching him.

 

 

From a quietly muttered hello from a low voice that surprised Baekhyun, the young Omega began to seek his presence, wondering if there was anything Baekhyun needed help with; like reaching for the stapler at the topmost drawer. It wasn’t a smooth transition, being a teacher and a student—becoming friends comfortably laughing in the hallways or just standing there at the school gym during assembly, catching sight and smiling at each other.

 

Not only did the students notice, even the teachers that Baekhyun worked with began with inquiries, wondering how he and the Omega were related. Though it wasn’t secret to anyone that they’ve gotten along quite well as the months passed, it still remained an infamous topic because in everyone’s knowledge, Chanyeol wasn’t really the type to get himself involved with anyone. Judging by how they treat him, it was obvious he wouldn’t associate himself with the likes of them.

 

 

On Thursdays, Baekhyun would stay in the faculty room marking his students’ papers. Thursdays, when the staff room would be empty, his colleagues rushing out because they didn’t want to miss a game; they had a date to go to or that they had a party to attend- Thursdays, when Chanyeol would linger outside when the coast is clear, hang around and finally after 28 minutes and 32 seconds, would slide the door open as quiet as possible, peeking his head in with a very soft inquiry of ‘Hello?’

 

This was how they bonded in the first year that they knew each other. Soft laughs, stolen glances across the teacher’s table; Chanyeol loved to go about his desk, gathering papers and stacking them together. It wasn’t the ideal method to getting to know one another and yet there they were.

 

On afternoons where the sun is ready to lay its rest, hues of orange pink and everything in between painting the sky, it’s the time of the day when Chanyeol would be wiping the back of his hand onto the corner of his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he would catch himself laughing at something Baekhyun would say.

 

Long gone was the awkward air between them—in record time, Chanyeol had found it easier to drop formalities and Baekhyun had never felt so elated over the fact that the Omega had warmed up to him in the way that he wished for him to.

 

It’s just that beneath those heart-shattering smiles that shook the Alpha up, Baekhyun never noticed the hidden bruises scattered beneath his clean-cut uniform.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol was in the middle of his sophomore year in University when Baekhyun found out. It was the same Thursday afternoon yet that time, Chanyeol was seated beside him, slumped on his back with his body lying limp on the office chair that the Alpha had pulled for him. Chanyeol had stretched, raising both his arms and curling them together with a loud groan of comfort, the purpling bruise on his hip caught the professor’s attention; it was the very first time Chanyeol saw him angry.

 

It’s when Baekhyun found out the truth from the boy. Chanyeol was adopted- he confessed; yet as he heard this, Baekhyun knew to himself, that someone had actually succeeded in stealing him away from his parents—it was the only sound explanation to the Omega’s situation.

 

“My father… he takes his anger out on me when he comes home from work. He hasn’t really been okay for a while. He’s still coping with mom’s death, so I understand his frustration—“ Chanyeol had gravely tried to explain; hearing that the young student was still trying very hard to shed light on his father’s case, Baekhyun’s heart already felt for him.

 

 

Little did the Alpha know, Chanyeol’s words were small excuses and that his father’s abusive ways were merely the entrance to what Chanyeol has to go through every day.

 

His classmates see him differently because he doesn’t appear submissive nor is in the ‘right’ description of being an Omega. Though many had taken for Chanyeol’s good looks, Baekhyun had observed how one innocent mind could so easily be infected by that of greed, jealousy and baseless hate. His classmates were the host of this personality against him—they pushed him to solitary, and maybe that’s the new generation’s way of thinking, that when there’s something different around them that they don’t like, they would gang up on it until it also begins to lose sight of its own worth.

 

It pained Baekhyun to say but this was how he saw Chanyeol for those years.

 

For the many times Baekhyun tried to teach his students a lesson every time he sees any one of them attempt anything offensive, he knows, his words fall on deaf ears. Their sneers and quiet murmurs were too familiar to him already—he knew that they too were just waiting for a chance to get to him.

 

It’s how the rumours began between him and Chanyeol. What was a dead topic from a year ago since they’ve formed a special bond with each other now turned into something cynical and affected the younger Omega’s daily activities.

 

While some would spread around words about Chanyeol being seen getting out of strange men’s cars at night, others would throw words carelessly in Baekhyun’s presence, talking about how they can’t believe Chanyeol’s actually still attending the same university.

 

“Didn’t your father leave the city? Go back with him to the forest, you freak!”

 

 

Along with Chanyeol’s father deciding to drop everything from the city to cross the great wall and return to the wilderness, was the Omega’s loss of his only guardian, the inevitable pull between them becoming harder to resist and Baekhyun coincidentally having that one extra room in his house which he’d offered to the Omega out of pure concern.

 

This; this was the beginning of Fate’s play.

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

It was difficult to talk about their relationship. Though they’d pretty much gotten over the fact that their wolves have chosen one another, it was pretty much later on when Chanyeol has finally made the big reveal, despite Baekhyun being already aware—that their marks were in fact a match.

 

There were very few legitimate breeding couples in existence then. They were almost wiped out by the growing number of the new generation, and as taboo as the mark has become, being an offensive symbol to those of the older generation that saw this as a feed for greed, Chanyeol had once gone to attend school, removing the bandage he’d always had on those fingers. They’d easily spotted it, and it ended up with Baekhyun having to race from his class towards the dean’s office to find Chanyeol bruised up and wounded, shaking in fear as he clutched onto his fingers where his marks were most visible.

 

He’d always say he didn’t know who it was, he always cowered to reveal the truth, in fear of what might come back to haunt him, to haunt them.

 

And it baffled Baekhyun how much Chanyeol put him and his job on a pedestal. He’d always deny it but the Omega always saw himself as someone worth so little even though Baekhyun has attempted to make him stop thinking in such a way.

 

 _“Please. Please, I just want to go home._ _”_ The Omega would always beg; scared, shivering and losing confidence rapidly than he ever would. It scared the young Alpha that what he was seeing as the days passed was that of Chanyeol losing himself.

 

And he didn’t want that.

 

 

 

It was of a few months later when Baekhyun finally decided for Chanyeol to stay at home. When he found out that Chanyeol had been victim yet again to another _incident_ (as the school kept on insisting) much more severe than the previous one, he had had to break the young Omega’s ankle for the second time as it healed in the wrong place. It broke Baekhyun apart to see him be a victim of such violence just because of how different he appeared on the outside.

 

The teacher told himself that he was going to keep fighting for them.

 

 

The Alpha breathed in as he sheathed his mate with his embrace. Chanyeol tossed and turned, unconsciously burying himself against the smaller male whose heart remained aching as the small thumping of their bond told him that the pain was still there inside the younger male’s heart.

 

It made Baekhyun want to keep Chanyeol there with him, in his arms, just wrapped against his chest until the pain subsided, but this—this was actually the least that he’s gone through ever since he returned to school.

 

It’s Chanyeol’s last year as a student. Things had spiralled down to something worse upon rumours that told of Chanyeol sleeping with Baekhyun merely to be favoured— something that kept the Omega awake at night, sobbing into his sheets while Baekhyun had to stop himself from doing anything rash come morning as he would, see those faces smiling innocently in front of him every home room period.

 

He knew he just needed to wait until he could prove everyone wrong. He just needed to wait—for the day that Chanyeol and he would no longer be bound by any rules to finally come out clean about their budding relationship. He had to be patient, to be able to prove everyone wrong that what he and Chanyeol had was more than what their filthy mouths would run every day.

 

 

Even though Chanyeol was the one taking things hardly then, the both of them knew that this was for the best.

 

 

Keeping this big of a secret. An Alpha professor laying his hands on his Omega student—much more a destined mate that Nature has favourably paired him with.

 

 

Despite the fact that the rumours never stopped, despite the fact that Baekhyun had tried to keep Chanyeol at a few distance just so they could find a mutual ground in what this was; the attempts were futile.

 

Because even if they were apart, Chanyeol simply _simply_ still suffered. He suffered, and suffered worse when Baekhyun wasn’t there to comfort him.

 

The horrors of it all had only made things worse that it made the Alpha promise himself that he wasn’t going to let Chanyeol feel that way again, being rejected by him. He wasn’t going to be one of those people who will make Chanyeol cry himself to sleep.

 

 

Baekhyun found himself awake in the middle of the night. There’s a painful thump in his core that it took no more than a minute for him to quickly turn to Chanyeol, pulling the student back to lay flat against his chest—to bury Chanyeol into his embrace and inhale the comfort that he so readily could give. In return, Baekhyun would bury himself against the Omega’s hair, carding his fingers through his locks as he uttered words of love.

 

 

“How long do we have to keep our relationship a secret, Baekhyun?” the Omega whimpered against his skin, breathing heavily as he sniffed, hiding himself there.

 

It’s always on the late of the evening when Chanyeol would show his vulnerable side. He knew that the latter was as anxious as he was and the more they take longer, the more their wolves were being kept away from one another. Baekhyun knew by the way the mark on his thumb always throbbed. It kept him conscious about Chanyeol’s feelings, it kept the Omega there, always in his mind.

 

“Just a bit more, Chanyeol. I promise. Just a little more.” He would shush the boy, who would then by instincts, groan in frustration.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes would always _always_ remain damp on these nights.

 

Chanyeol would ghost the words against his chin, “Why? Don’t you want me? Am I… Is it because I’m different? Because I’m taller than you? Is it because of how _ugly_ I look? Is it… my fault?”

 

And it would always knock the life out of the Alpha because it’s been years yet Chanyeol still had that image of himself. He always disregarded himself and kept the seed of self-loathing growing inside him, believing every filthy word that the people around him would say—all that toxic.

 

“No. Chanyeol, it’s not, you know that.”

 

“But it’s been _years_!” Chanyeol would break into a sob, staring up at him to show just how much the situation has put him in pain, how much he yearned to be Baekhyun’s, how much he yearned to be acknowledged, to be known as his, “It’s been years and yet… You _still_ don’t want me. You don’t want me—“ the Omega would choke out, sobbing harder.

 

Baekhyun hates it when this happened, when Chanyeol broke down in front of him, it clogs his throat and disables him from breathing, it makes him ache, simply by watching Chanyeol crumble before him, questioning their bond, questioning his feelings, questioning his love.

 

Every day, Chanyeol questioned himself.

 

It hurt Baekhyun in ways that words could never describe.

 

 

It’s during these times when the Alpha could do nothing with words, where he knew he was powerless. It’s during these times, when despite being exhausted to the point of losing himself, Baekhyun would find the strength that he never knew resided within him—at least, until he found Chanyeol.

 

He was Chanyeol’s sole comfort, his sole anchor to keep his feet on the ground.

 

The professor was very much aware of that fact that he knew he took it to his advantage as their relationship begun to grow. Whatever it was that made Chanyeol like this was beyond Baekhyun’s control but he knew, he knew that he had control over the things that run rampant in his Omega’s head. All the self-depreciation, the negative outlook. Baekhyun knew that he could turn that around.

 

 

The professor found himself guiding Chanyeol with his back against the mattress. As the Omega sobbed to himself about their situation much like he would on rare nights, Baekhyun knew that words would fail him. There was little to nothing that he could say to make Chanyeol feel alright. He knew, that at this point, all he could do is indulge the Omega in his warmth.

 

So kiss him he dared, planting his lips firmly against the Omega’s, whose shoulders jerked continuously as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

All he could do is make Chanyeol’s worries dissipate with his warmth, make him get lost out of his mind not in self-disgust but the love he had for him a life time’s worth.

 

Baekhyun was always _always_ ready to give.

 

 

 

The Alpha slowly indulged the Omega with kisses, as Baekhyun left marks along to Omega’s dampened cheeks, he made sure that Chanyeol was aware of what was happening.

 

It wasn’t the first time that they did this, but the last time they did, the young Omega had been sobbing the life out of himself to find his right mind, Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol with him, he wanted him to see, to feel and to hear everything as it unfolded.

 

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to _see_ how much he was loved.

 

 

The Omega’s cries began to weaken, ending up with small whimpers as his breathing laboured.

 

The older male slowly began on his ministrations, pulling Chanyeol’s clothes off, painfully slow.

 

He didn’t know how else he could give the Omega the feeling that he wanted to give him, he wanted Chanyeol to just stop questioning himself, to stop wondering if he was worth it. Baekhyun was doing everything that he was—because he _is_ worth it.

 

 

“Please…” Chanyeol whimpered, “please, _please_ …”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what the Omega was begging for; his mind, his heart, they were hazy and lost. The Alpha could easily see it with the way the Omega looked at him. There was a pool of anxiety, of uncertainty, and Baekhyun just wanted it all to be gone.

 

“Tell me,” the Alpha whispered as he leaned his forehead against the Omega’s.

 

Chanyeol’s back was flat against the bedsheets, their bodies close against each other with the buttons of the Alpha’s dress shirt undone, whilst Chanyeol’s shirt pooled on his arm, his in-and exhaling becoming even more laboured at the closeness of their bodies, at how bare their feelings were over the whole ordeal.

 

Chanyeol still wouldn’t stop crying and despite being someone older, Baekhyun knew that the trembles he was feeling in his heart were not the Omega’s but his own. He knew that he too, was beginning to feel the fear of losing Chanyeol. Maybe not because of what has been plaguing them—he feared, that what they were today, how they were today—the Alpha knew that Chanyeol could only take so much before he let go.

 

And he was just as desperate to keep Chanyeol away from whisking to that thought.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

But Chanyeol merely said a word and Baekhyun was back in his own thoughts, desperate to make Chanyeol open up to him.

 

 

The Alpha begun to mark down the Omega’s skin, kissing him where he could, and leaving a trail of wet patches where his lips could. As the student begun to writhe under his touch, Baekhyun knew immediately that he had him.

 

As the air around them shifted and the throbbing in his core continued to tell him what needed to be addressed, Baekhyun worked slowly and precisely as he begun to sing the hymn of his love for the boy, in the form that they both knew was new, in the form that they both knew was taboo.

 

A whine left the Omega’s lips as the older male briefly pulled away to look at him. Chanyeol’s head was turned to the side, unconsciously baring his neck as he clutched onto the bedsheets to brace himself with. Tears were still flowing from the corners of his eyes, prompting the Alpha to clamber towards him, kiss him there and make him turn his face and to look at him.

 

Baekhyun held the Omega’s hand kissing his knuckles as he coaxed Chanyeol to find his gaze.

 

And then he kissed him, biting his lips feverishly, so eager to prove and satisfy. Baekhyun began to trace the Omega’s lips with his tongue, coaxing him to open up for him, coaxing the Omega to allow him to reign over him once more.

 

And Chanyeol, sweet, innocent Chanyeol was always ready to surrender to him.

 

He was always ready to rely on Baekhyun.

 

And for that, Baekhyun always found his reassurance.

 

 

It wasn’t long until Chanyeol was eager and pliant underneath him. The Omega’s eyes were hooded by the time they found the propriety to separate for some air. As the Alpha allowed his hands to roam his mate’s body, leaving the boy wanting more as he left him aching to his core for a much more different reason, Baekhyun knew that he and the younger were on the same page.

 

Baekhyun began to kiss a trail from Chanyeol’s neck. He kissed and sucked, all until the sob in Chanyeol’s lips turned into something else. The more the Omega breathed heavily, the more it encouraged the older male to keep going, to keep messing Chanyeol up to the point that he would believe in the feelings that he’s been trying to make the latter feel through their bond.

 

Baekhyun knew that even though he hasn’t marked Chanyeol yet, he could feel what he was feeling—most especially at how close they were. Very much like how Chanyeol was an open book to him at that very moment, the Alpha knew that he was too.

 

“Tell me what you want, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun ghostly whispered against the Omega’s skin.

 

Chanyeol simply stared at him from where he lie, his hands fisted on the back of the pillow that his head was resting on as the Alpha worked on his pants. Baekhyun painfully began with precise touches, rubbing his palm over the Omega’s crotch as the outline of his sex was revealed.The student whimpered at this, turning his body over to mutter something intangible, that Baekhyun slowly pulled on the fabric, undressing the Omega fully. Chanyeol’s pants pooled onto his thighs, the Alpha not bothering to take it off completely as he began to leave kisses on the student’s skin. Baekhyun stroke the Omega’s ass, earning a cry from the boy to which Alpha felt his wolf soar, the heavy atmosphere from earlier on becoming a little bearable as Chanyeol’s hazy mind begun to be flooded by pleasure.

 

Soon, the air begun to shift. As Chanyeol’s body begun to tremble for a different reason, as the pulsing in Baekhyun’s core changed its pattern.

 

The Omega’s in-and exhaling simply grew rapidly as he got on his knees, submitting wholly for the Alpha.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t too slow on the uptake as he began to further his ministrations, his aim clearly to drown the student in his love and warmth. The older male begun to shed off his last pieces of clothing as he begun on the Omega, holding him, feeling him up and merely roaming his hands freely all over. Chanyeol keened at the touch, and Baekhyun’s breath was taken away yet again, seeing how perfect Chanyeol was—wishing the boy saw himself the way that he did.

Oh how much he wanted Chanyeol to see himself the way he saw him.

 

 

Like this, Baekhyun gave it his all to take Chanyeol’s mind off the pain. Like this, as he leaned in to give his Omega’s rear a wet sloppy suck, as he begun to take it a step further than they had. Baekhyun’s only aim was to give Chanyeol an idea of how much he yearned for him.

 

How much he’s willing to break the promise of keeping their relationship under wraps, just to give him what he wanted.

 

 

A small whimper left the Omega’s lips as Baekhyun began to work on the younger male. Chanyeol’s face was buried sideways against the pillows, his body remaining pliant and accessible to the Alpha. As the professor continued to shower the taller male with unspoken desire and a continuous declaration of his yearning for him, Chanyeol’s words fell on deaf ears as the older male continued to bring him pleasure.

 

It wasn’t long until the older male was slowly easing a finger into him, as he worked his tongue on the Omega’s opening, Baekhyun took his time to pull away and rub him in the right ways, muttering words that went unheard but acknowledged through their bond.

 

The throbbing in the centre of Baekhyun’s chest told him that Chanyeol felt it, with the way the pain was growing at ease, the Alpha knew that the Omega had heard him in the most unheard of ways, as their bond only became stronger.

 

 

As Baekhyun focused on this, he didn’t notice the way Chanyeol turned back to look at him.

 

Gone unnoticed was Chanyeol’s tears emerging another time, as the Omega reached for his hand which was tightly holding onto the younger male’s hip, only then did Baekhyun realize that the boy was asking for his attention.

 

To this Baekhyun pulled back, watched as Chanyeol turned over to get on his knees, to meet him halfway as he sat in place. Chanyeol clambered up towards him, catching his lips. Tongue to tongue they met, chest to chest, their bodies connected. Ever so slowly, Chanyeol pulled him down with him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

 

Baekhyun knew what this meant; for as their gaze found one another, as he leaned into the younger. As their bodies became one that evening, Chanyeol was slowly believing him.

 

 

With an exchange of a kiss, from Baekhyun to Chanyeol, the evening was spent with tears and promises.

 

 

While Chanyeol wept for the words that Baekhyun said later that night, he also wept, as the feelings that the Alpha’s been trying to convey to him came crashing into him like the flood gates finally let loose.

 

It’s what later allowed him to be confident with who he was, as they broke that one last promise—with Chanyeol finally being marked by his Alpha, abandoning the last pair of band aids that used to cover the marks that spoke of his destiny.

 

A destiny of going against the norm—a destiny, that will speak of a past that was buried by the greed of the older generation.

 

 

They were going to be known as the last bonded pair in history.

 


End file.
